


The Case that Jack Built

by liesdamnedliesandmeta (najak3)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najak3/pseuds/liesdamnedliesandmeta
Summary: The Case that Jack Built(poem based on "the house that Jack built, written on tumblr for @wellntruly, who asked for it. cross posted here for safe keeping.)





	The Case that Jack Built

This is the case that Jack built.

This is the girl that died for the case that Jack built.

This is the bait that lured the girl  
That died for the case that Jack built.

This is the shrike   
That cut the bait that lured the girl   
That died for the case that Jack built.

This is the “cat” that copied the shrike  
That cut the bait that lured the girl  
That died for the case that Jack built.

This is Will Graham who was forced to recall  
That uncovered the “cat” who copied the shrike  
That cut the bait that lured the girl  
That died for the case that Jack built.

This is Hannibal who did enthrall  
That counselled Will Graham, forced to recall  
That uncovered the “cat”, that copied the shrike  
That cut the bait that lured the girl  
That died for the case that Jack built.

This Alana who had a close call  
That imprisoned Hannibal who did enthrall  
That counselled Will Graham, forced to recall  
That uncovered the “cat”, that copied the shrike  
That cut the bait that lured the girl  
That died for the case that Jack built.

This is Dr. Chilton consumed by his gall  
That taunted Alanna who had a close call  
That imprisoned Hannibal who did enthrall  
That councilled Will Graham, forced to recall  
That uncovered the “cat”, that copied the shrike  
That cut the bait that lured the girl  
That died for the case that Jack built.

This is the Dragon who was spreading a pall  
That burned Dr. Chilton consumed by his gall  
That taunted Alana who had a close call  
That imprisoned Hannibal who did enthrall  
That counselled Will Graham, forced to recall  
That uncovered the “cat”, that copied the shrike  
That cut the bait that lured the girl  
That died for the case that Jack built.

This is the cliff overlooking a fall  
That doomed the Dragon who was spreading a pall  
That burned Dr. Chilton consumed by his gall  
That taunted Alana who had a close call  
That imprisoned Hannibal who did enthrall  
That counselled Will Graham, forced to recall  
That uncovered the “cat”, that copied the shrike  
That cut the bait that lured the girl  
That died for the case that Jack built.

This is the Wrath of the Lamb on them all  
That took place at the cliff overlooking a fall  
That doomed the Dragon who was spreading a pall  
That burned Dr Chilton consumed by his gall  
That taunted Alana who had a close call  
That jailed Hannibal who did enthrall  
That counselled Will Graham, forced to recall  
That uncovered the “cat” that copied the shrike  
That cut the bait that lured the girl  
That died for the case that Jack built.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a poet, clearly.   
> I know the scansion is a bit off, and some of the rhymes were forced, but the double meanings of pall and gall made it worth it to me.   
> Plus wellntruly did end up liking it, so I'm keeping it safe here, just in case.   
> Her Hannibal recaps are amazing by the way, you should definitly check them out.


End file.
